


Double Dates

by synnamon_glaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Double Dating, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synnamon_glaze/pseuds/synnamon_glaze
Summary: Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi have grown closer since starting their second year of high school and start hanging out on the weekends. Shenanigans ensue.





	Double Dates

**Author's Note:**

> "Kageyama has the big regret"

“A double date? Why?” Hinata tilted his head and set his water bottle down beside him on the gym floor. He sat next to Yamaguchi with his legs crossed and his back against the wall. Club activities were officially over for the day, but a handful of them were staying behind for a little extra practice.

“It might take some of the pressure off if you aren't alone, right?” Yamaguchi elaborated. Hinata and Kageyama had only been officially dating for a week. Of course, they hung out all the time before that. It wasn't until they confessed their feelings to each other that being alone together became awkward. If anything, their situation had gotten worse. Everyone was noticing something was amiss. even the often oblivious Yachi was convinced they'd gotten into another fight.

“I guess that makes sense... that’s actually a great idea! But…” Hinata looked over Yamaguchi's shoulder and pointed at Tsukishima, who was practicing blocking Tanaka's spikes alongside Kageyama. “... Are sure he’d be okay with that?” He wasn’t even sure Kageyama would agree to it, what with how poorly he and the blonde got along in the first place.

“Maybe not at first, but I think I can convince him. He'll listen to me.” Yamaguchi winked. Hinata’s eyes gleamed. He grabbed the boy’s hands and shouted.

“Yamaguchiiiii!!” Hinata’s voice echoed against the walls of the gymnasium. Startled, Kawakami messed up his toss and hit Tanaka square in the face. He fell to the floor with a gracious thump before hopping back up to his feet.

“Oi, pipe down over there! You’re gonna get me killed!!” Tanaka hollered in their direction. Hinata didn’t seem to notice somehow.

“When did you get so cool, Yamaguchi?!”

The freckled boy laughed sheepishly, “Hinata… that's not the compliment you think it is…”

After finishing their extra practice, the four first-years walked down to the Sakanoshita Store to get pork buns before going home. Hinata and Kageyama seemed pretty relaxed now, just bickering over nothing like usual.

“Hey, Tsukki, can I ask you something?” Yamaguchi asked once the two of them had separated from the others. He was unsure he’d be able to convince him, but he’d already gotten Hinata’s hopes up so he’d have to do everything he could.

“Sure.” Now that the rambunctious pair were out of earshot, Tsukishima removed his headphones to listen.

“What do you think about hanging out with Hinata and Kageyama on Sunday?”

“I think I'd rather shoot myself in the foot.” he responded immediately. Yamaguchi couldn’t help an exasperated sigh.

“It can’t hurt to spend a few hours with them. It seems like they’ve been having trouble on their own.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Well, it could interfere with their performance in practice and games.” That was a long stretch and they both knew it.

“They’ve been playing just the same as always. Even if they weren’t, it’s not my problem.” Tsukishima shook his head, “You’re going to have to come up with something better than that if you want to drag me out with that moronic duo on our day off.”

Yamaguchi looked up at the late afternoon sky and racked his brain for a solution. What could he offer in order to get him to come along?

“Ah! Tsukki!” He pulled down on the taller boy’s sleeve and whispered something into his ear. The taller boy’s face began to flush as he listened. When Yamaguchi was done, he let go and stepped back to gauge the response. The other's defeated scowl told him that his appeal would be successful.

“... Ok. I’ll go, but I reserve the right to leave whenever I want.” Tsukishima put up another wall. Although he tried to give himself an out, he probably wouldn’t use it. Nevertheless, Yamaguchi had to guarantee his attendance.

“The agreement is void if you leave early, no exceptions!” He crossed his arms over his chest proudly, figuring this would definitely seal the deal.

“This is ridiculous… Fine.”

~

After much deliberation, Yamaguchi and Hinata settled to spend the day at a theme park, to which Tsukishima and Kageyama raised no objections. The latter was even subtlety enthusiastic about the idea. Their excitement, however, was nothing a painfully long and crowded train ride couldn’t put a damper on.

“Uwaaah, I haven't been to an amusement park in years!” Hinata became starry-eyed immediately upon passing through the entrance gate. The anxieties he'd been harboring for the entire train ride were instantly diminished by the sight of brightly colored rides and children with cotton candy and face paint.

It was a perfectly warm and sunny day to be spend outside. Being the only theme park of its kind in the prefecture, the place was unavoidably lively. After an hour or so of Hinata dragging everyone from ride to ride, the group had made their way to the arcade. There, Kageyama and Hinata immediately got swept up in their usual competitions. It started with an intense match of Street Fighter and quickly went downhill from there.

“You’re gonna break it if you hit it that hard, dumbass!” Kageyama chastised Hinata, who was whacking the moles popping out of the machine with an excessive amount of power.

“Language! There are kids here!” He retorted immediately without bothering to tear his eyes away from his mission. Tsukki and Yamaguchi looked on in bewilderment at the two bouncing between games like balls in a pinball machine.

“They don’t really seem like a couple when they’re like this, do they?” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, trying to spot where they had run off to this time.

“I think they kind of do, in their own strange way.” Yamaguchi smiled. He tended to look upon them with a bit more fondness and understanding than Tsukishima did. Once they located the elusive duo, they approached immediately before they could slip away again. “Hey, do you guys want to go get something to eat?”

“Go ahead without us. We'll catch up with you later.” Hinata said immediately, eyes glued to the skee ball lanes, as if Kageyama could somehow cheat if he were to look away for a second.

“Oh, are you sure? We don't mind waiting a little longer.” The question was intended to remind Hinata that the whole point of coming here as a group was to ease the pressure of being alone, but he wasn't picking up on the subtext.

“Let's go, they're clearly too busy to be bothered.” Tsukishima’s patience was wearing thin, so they separated and left the two to their games.

Neither Kageyama nor Hinata acknowledged that they'd been left alone and continued on as usual for at least another twenty minutes until Hinata's stomach started rumbling.

“Hey, are you hungry?” Kageyama asked as they stepped away from the game they'd just finished.

“Ah, now that you mention it, I guess I kind of am. But I don't wanna go yet, let's just play one more game!” he responded, not-so-subtly masking his intention to win more games than the other, or at least even the score.

Nevertheless, one more game turned into two more games, then three, then four. Once it became clear that 'one more’ had lost its meaning, Kageyama practically had to drag Hinata out of the arcade to get him something to eat. As they made their way to the food court, Kageyama didn't let go of Hinata’s hand. He wasn't pulling him along anymore, but walking just ahead so that he couldn't see his face. Hinata wondered what kind of expression was he making. He was sure his own was becoming overtly flustered as he looked down at their laced fingers.

On their way, the two passed the largest of the several rollercoasters in the park; one with loops, twists, and steep drops. Hinata came to a stop as he eyed it up.

“Kageyama, let's ride this one after we get food.” He beamed. Anyone who knew Hinata would know that letting him on a ride like that right after eating was a disaster waiting to happen, but Kageyama didn't say anything. He scanned the metal contraption with blank eyes and sputtered out a strained 'sure’.

Upon arriving at the food court shortly after, it became apparent that Kageyama was starting to recede into his shell. Between his spacing out and responding in little more than nods and 'uh-huhs’, Hinata was sure the awkwardness of being alone together had returned.

They were mostly quiet even as they ate and Hinata’s nerves starting creeping back to the front of his mind. Was it really ok for them to be like this? Just when he thought they could act like a normal couple, it seemed they had taken a step backwards.

Sitting there in silence wasn't going to make anything better, so Hinata decided he’d try to start up a conversation. It seemed that as soon as he started talking, however, he must have startled Kageyama. His grip tightened and popped the lid off the top of his drink, spilling soda all over his hand and the table. He stared at the cup like he didn't quite yet realize what he did.

“Ah, I'm sorry! I'll get something to clean this up with.” Hinata jumped out of his seat and went straight for the island at the center of the pavilion, but of course, there were no napkins in any of the dispensers. He would just have to get paper towels from the restroom. Kageyama could wait.

Upon entering the safety of the bathroom, it occurred to Hinata that he could now call Yamaguchi for help. He fished his phone out of his pocket and scrambled to find his number and make the call. Before Yamaguchi had the chance to ask what was going on once he answered, Hinata had already started speaking, anxiously explaining his situation while all the other could do was listen.

“Did you say anything that could've upset him?” Yamaguchi interjected before a panicked Hinata could catch his breath and start rambling on again.

“I don't think so? Everything was fine until a bit after we left the arcade.”

“Then maybe… Maybe he didn't really realize you were alone while you were still playing games, then when he did notice, he got nervous again.” Yamaguchi offered. He couldn't be sure, but it was a reasonable explanation.

“Ok, that makes sense, but what am I supposed to do about it until we find you guys?”

“Hmmm…” as Yamaguchi was trying to come up with an answer, Tsukki reached over to snatch the cell phone from his hand and hold it up to his own face.

“You should figure that out yourself instead of pestering Yamaguchi.” he said shortly, then immediately hung up on Hinata and handed the phone back to its owner, who was nearly speechless.

“What was that for?!”

“They'll be fine. They're practically tailor-made for each other, anyway.” Anyone could see that Hinata and Kageyama understood one another in a way no one else did, so he didn't understand why Hinata felt the need to seek outside help for relationship problems.

“Tsukki, that's the nicest thing you've ever said about them!” Yamaguchi’s eyes were sparkling. What Tsukishima meant was not exactly what was heard.

He just rolled his eyes and hastily added. “It's only because they're both insufferably simple-minded.”

Meanwhile, Hinata was staring at his phone, dumbfounded and a little insulted that he had just been hung up on. But he couldn't loiter in the bathroom forever; he'd already kept Kageyama waiting this long. He didn’t have time to think about what Tsukishima meant. He gathered two handfuls of paper towels and hurried back out to the table.

“What took you so long?” Kageyama frowned, but there was no bite to his words.

“There were no napkins so I had to get paper towels from the bathroom.” Although that would hardly account for half of the time he was gone, Kageyama didn't question him and silently went about cleaning up the mess. A minute or two had gone by when Kageyama started criticizing Hinata for shouting so suddenly, meaning he was making an effort to act normally again.

Once they were finished, they started heading back towards the roller coaster they'd passed before. Hinata was beginning to think that maybe the situation had resolved itself, until a loud chorus of screams rang out from the ride and the footsteps beside him simultaneously halted.

He looked to his side and realized Kageyama wasn’t there anymore, he was standing several meters behind, frozen in his tracks and staring up at the gigantic metal contraption. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him make this expression before. As he tried to connect an emotion with this expression, it hit him. This was like the face Kageyama made when he confessed; this was the face he makes when he’s nervous.

“Kageyama, do you not wanna get on this ride?” Hinata asked as the cogs started turning in his head. This would explain the way he’d been behaving up until now.

“I don't do well… with this type of ride.” He answered slowly, looking from the roller coaster to the ground, avoiding eye contact with Hinata in between.

“But didn't you like the other roller coasters?” What was the difference between this one and those ones?

“That's different. We stayed upright for the entirety of that one.” He connected the dots for Hinata, who was finally understanding the situation. “It's not like I'm scared of going upside down, it just makes me kinda sick.” He tacked on quickly, although it was fairly obvious he was somewhat afraid.

“Why didn't you just say so?”

“You seemed like you really wanted to ride it…” Though that was probably part of the reason, it was also pretty obvious he had been too embarrassed to admit it.

“Well, I don't wanna if you're gonna hate it. That wouldn't be any fun.” Hinata concluded. He was partly trying to cheer him up, but mostly just being honest. He wouldn't enjoy it half as much as if Kageyama were there with him. “Let's go do something else.”

Kageyama wore a conflicted expression on his face even as he nodded in agreement. The two were about to walk away when they heard Yamaguchi call out their names. He and Tsukishima were approaching them. Hinata couldn't help but shoot a glare at Tsukki, who just brushed him off.

Yamaguchi asked them if they were planning on riding the roller coaster, since he roped Tsukishima into going with him already. Hinata paused thoughtfully before answering that he'd pass on this one.

“You, of all people, don’t want to ride this? Don’t tell me you’re scared or something.” Tsukishima wasn’t exactly being serious with that offhand comment, but Hinata reflexively got defensive.

“No! It’s just that… I just ate, so I’d probably get sick.” He lied. Something like that would never even occur to Hinata unless he were trying to lie. Even if it had, he normally would’ve gotten on the ride regardless. Tsukishima said nothing further, because Yamaguchi was pulling him towards the line to prevent him from doing so.

“You just lied for me.” Kageyama stated, looking annoyingly shocked. Hinata would’ve thought he would do the same for him, so of course he did it. It wasn’t a big deal, but for some reason he felt sort of embarrassed to have it pointed out like that.

“Tsukishima would’ve made fun of you or something if I hadn’t… It’s fine, we can get cotton candy while we-”

“Let's ride this.” Kageyama suddenly interrupted, making Hinata jump.

“Huh? You said you didn’t want to!”

No matter how much Hinata continued to protest in his confusion, Kageyama wouldn’t change his mind and wouldn’t tell him why. The two joined the line, ending up only a handful of people behind Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, who were understandably confused to see them there.

“What are you doing here now? I thought you didn’t want to get sick.”

“Well, when did I ever let something like that stop me.” Hinata gave an actually believable response, to which Tsukki only responded by telling him not to sit anywhere near him.

The line ended up being longer than it looked. Fifteen minutes passed before they finally made it to the boarding area. Over the course of the wait, Kageyama’s burst of bravery slowly dwindled until the nervous fidgeting of his hands told the others that he wasn’t really looking forward to this. The couple sat down in one of the middle cars, and the moment the lap bars came down, Kageyama lost every ounce of courage he’d just had. His death grip on the bar was enough evidence of that.

“Hinata, I’m gonna fucking die.” Kageyama whispered through clenched teeth. Hinata pried his boyfriend’s hand from the bar to hold and give it a comforting squeeze, flashing that blindingly bright smile that would usually put him at ease.

“As long as I’m here, you’re invincible!”

The girls in the car behind them both whispered ‘awww’ simultaneously at the wholesome exchange. Kageyama’s face lit up with embarrassment. Hinata shot them a weak, almost playful frown and they giggled at him. Regardless, it took a bit of the edge off to hear him say that and feel the warmth of his smile. His feeling of security was short-lived, however, as the ride jerked forward then slowly crawled down the tracks.

From the moment the train plummeted down the first drop, Kageyama's grip on Hinata's hand felt nearly strong enough to crush it. The only time he wasn’t deathly silent was when he was screaming swears every time the car wasn’t mostly upright.

Finally, the train of cars slowed to a stop as it approached the station. Kageyama loosened his grip on Hinata's crushed hand and breathed in his first solid breath of air since the ride started. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost - or had become one, with how pale he'd gone. Hinata actually had to help him off the ride and out the exit gate, half convinced he was going to fall over or throw up.

“Look, you survived!” Hinata congratulated him, mostly just trying to make him feel better.

“...That’s debatable.”

“Heh, Let’s find you a place to sit before you get sick.”

They found a nearby bench for Kageyama to recover on, after which Hinata took off to get him a bottle of water. Tsukishima wasted no time addressing the matter they all had on their minds.

“Ok, you clearly hated that ride, so why did you get on it?” He asked the moment Hinata was out of sight. Kageyama had been expecting someone to ask that question, but he still wasn't quite ready to answer it. …

“... I don't like rides that go upside, but he lied for me so I wouldn't have to admit it…”

Tsukki was half a second into laughing when Yamaguchi’s elbow jabbed him into silence. Further prying, questioning, and piecing together revealed that Kageyama had been acting sort of awkward around Hinata lately because he was convinced that he was going to screw things up if he wasn't careful. However, having Hinata accept his fear and even cover for him so readily without making any judgement must have made him realize he'd been overthinking it.

“I don't think you ever had to worry about that. You two are really suited for each other! Right, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi rephrased Tsukishima's statement from earlier, even after he'd been told to stop bringing it up.

“Sounds about right.” He didn't look irritated, but just casually agreed.

Out of the blue, Hinata was suddenly back, asking if Kageyama was feeling better and shoving a cold water bottle into his clammy hands. His concern was endearing, and now Kageyama was able to respond to the tender attentiveness without being so self-conscious. It wasn't quite like a switch had flipped, but it was a big step in the right direction.

The shadows on the park grounds had grown longer, the sky a couple shades darker. There seemed to be fewer and fewer people in sight every passing minute. They could head home satisfied with the handful of hours they'd spent there. That's what they thought and that's what they were doing, until mere meters before the exit when Yamaguchi had a change of plans.

“Hey, hey! Let's make this one our last ride!” Yamaguchi pointed to the log flume they just passed, the first ride they saw when they first entered, the one they'd agreed not to ride because nobody wanted to walk around dripping all day. Tsukishima doesn't miss a beat in shutting down that idea.

“No way. I'm not riding home in wet clothes.”

Of course, Hinata thought it was a great idea as well, just because he didn't want to leave quite yet. While he was busy trying to convince Kageyama to participate, Yamaguchi took the opportunity to whisper something to Tsukki.

“I never agreed to that!” He barked. His words came out louder than he had intended them to. It caught the attention of the other two who went quiet and looked at him quizzically. Yamaguchi was just innocently smiling, silently saying 'if you keep arguing with me, they're going to start asking questions’. Now, he had no choice.

Despite Tsukishima's sourness, the four boys queued up for the log flume. In a few short minutes, they were in the car and climbing the incline. Compared to the last ride, this was a walk in the park. Aside from the cascade of cold water that burst up around the car and soaked them at the end of the drop. In retrospect, having ridden it earlier when the air was warm and the sun still high in the sky would have been preferable.

“Pfft, you look like a drowned rat.” Tsukishima gestured to Hinata, whose perpetually fluffy hair was now heavy with water and laying flat against his head. Even Kageyama was starting to snicker. Hinata mustered up his best grimace and dramatically grumbled.

“You’re gonna break it if you hit it that hard, dumbass!”

Kageyama dropped his trademark death grip on Hinata's head, but the latter was laughing too hard to push the offending hand away.

~

The ride home was uncomfortable. They'd expected it, but that made it no better. All that distracted them from the feeling of wet shirts on their shoulders was the relief of the overall improved mood between everyone. Hinata and Kageyama seemed the most relaxed they'd been since they'd gotten together.

As the two pairs separated to head home, Yamaguchi looked back over his shoulder at the two problem children walking away. They were chatting, probably arguing, the way they normally would, but now they were holding hands. Hinata was smiling. Kageyama looked like he was trying to smile without looking frightening.

“Mission accomplished?” Tsukki asked when Yamaguchi turned around with a grin on his face.

“Seems like it! Did you have fun?”

In place of a definite answer, Tsukki laced his fingers through his boyfriend’s and told him he 'wouldn't hate to do it again’.


End file.
